


A Bubble Within a Bubble

by rebeccade



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Coda, Epilogue, F/F, Flying, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, crying in a bubble, missing elphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccade/pseuds/rebeccade
Summary: "Good News, she's dead!"Alone in her bubble after Elphaba's death, Glinda mourns for her friend.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Bubble Within a Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was in part inspired by [this image ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ba/df/3e/badf3e1ae9d75b2404276aac5aafd41a--idina-menzel-defying-gravity.jpg) by Alicia Chan

When she’d first adopted the bubble as her means of transportation it had taken some getting used to. She wasn’t afraid of heights, but to rise so far from the ground was disconcerting at first. But soon, she’d begun to think of the bubble as hers. In the bubble there was no one to perform for, no reason to mask self-doubt or uncertainty with a blithe smile. Yes, no one could reach her up here. Among the clouds she was truly, peacefully, alone. 

Every time, as she soared above it all, she’d nearly convince herself that she was completely happy, that she had everything she could ever possibly want. But then she’d find herself searching the sky for a hint of green, longing for a glimpse of a broomstick coursing through their shared stratosphere. And, once again, she’d be forced to acknowledge the truth: she would never stop missing her. 

They’d once talked of taking on the world together, flying beyond the rest of them. Well, they’d both learned how to defy gravity, in the end, but doing so had only further torn them apart. And now one of them would never fly again. _If only we could have found a way to stay up here_ , Glinda thinks. Above the clouds, just the two of us, away from the rest of the world. Maybe together we could have found peace.

“Good News! She’s Dead!”

As she floats away, Glinda can see them all from above, their jubilant faces obscured by the film of her bubble. Her face is hidden from them, too. 

The bubble is the only place she feels truly safe. She doesn’t have to maintain her happy façade, doesn’t have to act like she’s goodness personified. It’s the only place where she allows herself to think, _it’s all just too much._

She can feel the sobs coming, rising in her throat until they burst forth, with a ferocity she didn’t know she possessed. 

_If you will excuse me I think I have a slight headache…_

She finds herself curling up into a ball, her sequined gown enveloping her. A bubble within a bubble, floating over Oz.

Alone.


End file.
